


猫走路的声音

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一通乱写, 无差, 盲卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *没背景 瞎想的 无差 不好看*没头没尾不好意思！是A酱喜欢的陌生人的好意&无道理的喜欢题材！*盲卡和杀手土（可能），灵感来源各种介绍照旧看lof（？*ooc到不知道是谁预警！今天也没有同人必要要素呢！（升天）*不感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	猫走路的声音

旗木卡卡西握着门把手，摸索着走了出去。他的身影在门与门框的间隙中被压缩抹除，最后和蔚蓝的天空一并消失在了咔哒声中。

无人的昏暗占据了屋子的角角落落。一片安宁的寂静中，时钟嘀嗒走过的声响附和着厨房未完全拧紧的水龙头，水珠缓慢落下的声音与它交叠着作响。嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嘀嗒、滴答。前三声来自时钟，最后一声是被重力拉坠、最终掉落的水滴。

一道漆黑的人影从玄关处的屋檐上谨慎地倒挂而下，血红色的眼珠望向紧闭的门扉。他悬空注视了片刻，冷淡地收回目光，双臂使劲，轻巧无声地落在地上。

他打开冰箱门，瓶瓶罐罐因为拉门的动作叮叮当当地撞在一起。电力制冷发出轻微的轰隆声，宇智波带土在源源不断产生的冷气中审视着里边整整齐齐的食物。他随手拿了一块三明治，没有加热，闷头咬了一口。里面夹有蔬菜，食物的咀嚼声从脸颊一直传到耳畔。他捏着手里的三明治，边嚼边走，从房间这头走到房间那头，鞋底和榻榻米粘连又分开，被牙齿粗糙截断的食物从咽喉咕咚一声落下去；他查看拉起的窗帘与紧闭的窗户，检查桌上的盲人用的纸、笔和写字板。

他把写字板随手丢回去，撞乱了整齐叠放的硬板纸。笔从桌上咕噜噜地滚下去，啪地一声掉在地上，和几撮狗毛安静地躺在一起。他检查过浴室、卧房、储物间，在冰箱门前拍掉手里的食物碎屑，不轻不重地按上了冰箱门，将冷气和灯光一起关在了里面。

他洗了个澡，给自己缝了两针。酒精开了瓶摆在桌上。他在这间屋子里从容不迫地留下了足够多显眼和不显眼的痕迹，赶在那扇门打开之前，踩着吱呀作响的楼梯窝进了窄小的阁楼。

门打开了，风和傍晚的鸟鸣一起吹进房间，小狗从门缝间溜进来，呜呜地乱叫一气。爪子踩在地板上，发出软而凉的啪嗒声，它跑到冰箱边，在呼哧呼哧的呼吸声中舔着食物的碎屑，一直绕了屋子一圈。

旗木卡卡西像白天那样慢慢地关上门，摸索着扣了锁。他在玄关静立了片刻，直至巴哥犬跑到他的身边，着急地咬起他的裤脚。他弯腰脱去鞋，赤脚走向桌边。掉落的笔被轻轻搁置在桌上。玻璃瓶盖轻巧地归于原处。小狗从喉底滚出急躁的叫声，它在一片弥漫的酒精与血腥味中四处乱窜，试图找到味道的源头。灵巧的小小生物几次三番地跳上沙发、跳过玄关，最终把双爪搭在楼梯上，冲着主人高声吠叫。

宇智波带土在伤口细密的疼痛中不为所动。阁楼闷热的潮气涌动在他的四周，他缩在高处，如偷渡客藏在午夜昏暗封闭的底舱中。木质的扶梯吱嘎作响，在成年人的踩踏下轻轻颤动。白墙上模糊投下的影子像是一条人鱼缓慢探出水面，旗木卡卡西停在扶梯中途，宇智波带土也寂静地等在原处。

再有三步、或者两步，屋主人的头颅就会出现在他的身侧。宇智波带土的呼吸和心跳没有变，他轻轻地眨眼，听着离自己不远处海浪般绵长的另一道呼吸，一角锐利的刀片从舌底被推到唇间。

安宁的寂静。有声的寂静。呼吸与心跳慢慢交融的寂静。

旗木卡卡西没有再往上爬。他慢慢地退下来，伸手挠了挠小狗的下巴，帕克，别叫了。他说。只是一只野猫。过一阵就会自己走的。

尽职尽责的巴哥犬不喜欢野猫，它拖拽着主人的裤脚，用口水和牙齿揉皱嘴里的布料。爪子在地板上滑擦，发出一连串细细的声响。旗木卡卡西只得单手抱起小狗，循着水滴落下的声音走向厨房，用橱柜里的零食抚慰帕克的满心不甘。他在舔舐零食的呼噜声中慢而平稳地切着菜，刀刃与砧板相撞，蔬菜被咔嚓切断。韧韧的脆响一下下均匀地混杂在滴答声里，直至锅里的水咕咚咕咚地开始翻滚，掩盖掉一切细碎的声音，成了屋子里唯一的动静。

寡淡的香味若有若无地飘在屋内，旗木卡卡西关了火，摸索着打开窗。沙沙的雪花声陡然响起，几秒后又转为清脆的人声。收音机里播放着近期的新闻，语句的间隙里不时传来碗筷碰撞的轻微响声。但很快连间隙也被无声填满，屋内安宁得仿佛空无一人。

宇智波带土在这种安宁里缓缓闭上眼睛。他无声地住了下来。

昏暗的房间被划为两半，白天属于宇智波带土，夜晚属于旗木卡卡西。借住阁楼的同居人会在主人离家后打开收音机，明目张胆地锤肩压腿，在空旷的房间里走来走去；又在傍晚时分将自己安置成不存在，睡一场全身酸痛的觉。门锁在相安无事中一次次打开又合上，帕克又一次抢先溜进门，扒着扶梯开始汪汪吠叫。如果不是屋主人每天都会带它出门，宇智波带土缩在阁楼上，完全不怀疑自己会让那条狗命丧当场。

旗木卡卡西一如既往地锁上门，抱上帕克慢慢走向厨房。食材被仔细地切碎，投入沸腾的水中，陶瓷的锅盖咔嚓一声扣上，把咕咚声关在内部。接下来就该是收音机的雪花声……然而底下传来的是塑胶与皮质悉簌的摩挲声。旗木卡卡西套上围裙，慢腾腾地打扫着屋子。刷子飒飒地扫过桌面，湿润的抹布在榻榻米上来回摩擦，他半跪在那里，把抹布浸到水中，又绞干其中浠沥的水。塑料布在空中一振，被拉平铺盖在空地上，旗木卡卡西进了储物间，又在片刻后双手空空地走出房间。

帕克，怎么办呢……旗木卡卡西握着小狗的一只爪子，轻轻地捏它的肉垫。扫尘的掸子不知道放在哪里了呀，你记得吗？

长的，长竹竿，上面有扫尘用的碎布。他一个人自言自语，耐心地教导面前的小狗如何辨认扫尘掸子。上次我们用过的呀，放在哪里了？

宇智波带土安静地听着下面的对话。一根笔直的长竹竿斜斜地摆放在他的左侧，碎布被一一抚平理顺，像雨伞一样卷起，用浅色的带子捆在一处。底下的教学已经进行到了碎布的形状与手柄有几节竹节，他动了动脚，掸子的一端翘起，在空中一晃，从阁楼的边缘跌落下去，啪地敲在地上。

干脆的敲击声大而短促，惊雷一样乍响在屋内，吓出帕克一声汪汪狗叫。属于小狗的课堂戛然而止，一切无声地暂停了数秒。帕克开始喋喋不休地叫唤，旗木卡卡西安抚地拍着它的脑袋，在鸡飞狗跳里完成了今天的打扫。

宇智波带土在寂静的夜里头昏脑胀地醒来，透过闪烁的星光回味那一声短暂的脆响，不由地弯了弯嘴角。他在几小时后等到了房屋的主人牵着狗离开，于是头一次三心二意地爬着扶梯，用漫不经心的视线打量扫除后的屋子。他在扶梯中央静静地停了一会儿，在榻榻米上睡了一个不必蜷缩的午觉。

好心情有时只需一场无人打扰的睡眠，傍晚的狗叫也变得可以容忍。但宇智波带土难得的好脾气只维持了一夜，他在第二天看到猫食盆与一小袋猫粮堂而皇之地放在扶梯旁。幼稚的玩笑。他低声嘀咕着，宽宏大量地放弃了把收音机放在锅里煮透的报复念头，伸手拧紧了厨房滴着水的水龙头。

归家的旗木卡卡西失去了声音的引导，只得花了半天顺着墙摸索到厨房。他站在窗前，好笑地拍了拍帕克的头。

帕克，不要再叫了。旗木卡卡西劝哄似的说。他的手指绕过小狗的耳朵，轻轻搔挠着它软软的下巴。

旗木卡卡西在昏黄的夕阳里转开门锁，脚边的小狗踩着他的影子跑进屋内。它在玄关绕着自己的身体转过一圈，安静地蹲在一边，果然没有再叫。房间内传来规律的滴答声，三声来自时钟，一声是掉落的水滴。他慢慢地关上门，金灿灿的光被削减至一线，如漏尽的细沙彻底消弭。旗木卡卡西脱了鞋，从橱柜中翻出帕克的零食，在小狗啪嗒跑动的声音里为它添上食物。他踩上扶梯，像是踩着微微摇晃的甲板。阁楼的空气闷热又潮湿，旗木卡卡西钻进去，觉得自己像是被抛投在近在咫尺的一片远海。

那就是他们离得最近的时刻了。他想。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我太菜！555简略说下故事剧情（…  
> 卡卡西和带土完全不认识。大概是盲人卡杀手土的设定（  
> 卡卡西进门爬上阁楼的时候发觉家里有人，但一念之差没有举报反而放任他留在家里。带土也知道卡发现他了，当时土在阁楼卡在扶梯，两个人互相听到了对方的呼吸声，可是土也一念之差没有灭口，相安无事住下来了。  
> 始终没有见面也没有交谈，唯一的互动就是卡要扫除，但因为那是野猫的地盘（？）所以不方便去阁楼拿掸子，借着跟狗说话暗示楼上我要这样的东西！土于是把掸子踢下去。卡就觉得这个人其实挺好的，甚至敢买猫食盆暗示土是野猫进行恶作剧了（。）本 性 坏 卡（干什么）  
> 有心动，两个人都有，但卡作为普通人会更在意和念念不忘这份心动一些，土刀口舔血的生活对于这些就觉得可有可无，放手得更洒脱一些，明白自己心动但也明白无结果。伤口好了没有拖延就离开了，连屋主人长什么样都没有打算见一见（。  
> 这脑洞我很喜欢！！！然后我啥都没写出来（…  
> 当然别的解读也热烈欢迎！（鞠躬


End file.
